My Groom
by ShiniBarton
Summary: So today's the day the love of my life gets married to a girl I hate. -YAOI-


My Groom

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, slash, language, AU)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: So today's the day the love of my life gets married to a girl I hate. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Another little quickie for you guys while I work on the last part of 'Water Boy'. Might be up tomorrow morning or late tonight, not sure yet. In Ren's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

It was bad. Way fucking bad. I had the worst hangover in the world, and there were only five hours left before the love of my life would get married to a bitchy demanding gold-digger. I had finally decided I was in love with the bastard a couple months ago, and I used every seduction trick I could think of to bait him. And they went _right_ over his head, every last one. I even laid out on his bed completely naked with handcuffs in my hand. Rude's first question was 'Are you drunk? and the second was 'Why the hell are you naked?'.

I swear I was never more depressed a day in my life.

By the time I was about to go with the 'tell him straight up' approach, that skank Melody snatched him up with her acryllic rainbow-colored claws. She couldn't stand me 'cause I told her to her face that she was a nut-gobbling AIDS-infected slut who stole my man. I was a bit intoxicated that night, but I knew exactly what I said and didn't regret it for a damn second. Rude was pretty pissed at me for a while after that, but he didn't pick somebody else to be his best man. When he told me that he was gettin' married, I felt like I got stabbed in my stomach over and over again. Then he told me that I was gonna be the best man, and that was the salt in my stab wounds.

"This is some epic bullshit," I groaned. My phone started ringing and I clenched my teeth in pain. It sounded more like the goddamn Liberty Bell ringing instead of a phone.

"Mhmng, hello?"

"Bro, you up? Are you gonna crash the wedding or what?"

Ah, my twin Axel. The only guy who knew how I felt and was still willing to help me destroy the wedding.

"Nah, man. I don't know, my fuckin' head hurts too much right now to think..."

"You tried to drink yourself to death last night at Rude's bachelor party. Wouldn't be surprised if you got alcohol poisoning."

I sighed. I had to do somethin', though; I couldn't let Rude throw his life away (even if he wasn't really aware of it whatsoever, the oblivious bastard).

"Look Ren, you know I'm here for you if you need me. Just tell me what to do and tell me what you need and I got you, bro. I wanted to kill that chick when he first met her, but you wouldn't let me."

"Because I kept thinkin' that if he really was happy with her then I would be OK with it."

"And now you realize how much you love him less than four hours before he says 'I do' to the Loch Ness monster?"

"The way you say it makes it sound stupid," I rubbed my head and slowly sat up. "I mean, seein' him last night with the guys talkin' about how he's ready to settle down really fucked me up, ya know? I've seen Melody in the streets, and I sure as hell know she ain't the sweet lil' angel Rude thinks she is. And the fact that he has no clue about how she is--"

"You just wanna save him," Axel finished with a sigh. "I get you. All I'm sayin' is that you don't have that much time to make a decision. Get that hangover under control and handle your business. I'll be there front row and center."

"Thanks. See ya there then."

I hung up and rubbed my eyes. I had thought long and hard for the past five months, and I knew what I had to do.

"Melody, you better start planning your second wedding..."

"I can't believe it," Rude paced his dressing room. "I'm getting married, Reno. I'm getting married."

"I heard you the first time, man. Don't be so nervous; everything's gonna be fine."

"You're right... you're right. Everything's going to be fine."

Then someone knocked on the door, the cue for Rude and I to go out. I took a deep breath and walked out slowly like we had rehearsed. Axel winked at me when I passed by and I winked back. The music for the bride started playing and Melody came out from her room with that disgustingly fake smile and fake boobs that nearly popped out of her dress. I guess she thought it was attractive, but it only made her look more like a whore.

"We are here today," the pastor said, "to join these two in holy matrimony. If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object," I said loudly for everyone in the church to hear. Of course, the guests gave a collective gasp, Melody looked at me like she wanted to kill me, Rude looked like he would snap my neck, and Axel was givin' me a thumbs up. Rude was about to say something, but I made sure he heard what I had to say first.

"I love you. It took me a long time to figure that out, but I know now. I tried to drop you hints, but you never understood what I was tryin' to say."

"You've got to me kidding me!" Melody hissed. "You're pulling this shit on my--"

"Volume down, bitch, I'm not talking to you," I shut her up without even turning around. I saw her mother faint out the corner of my eye and inwardly grinned.

"Reno, if this is a joke, it's not funny."

"Why the hell do you think I'm joking?? You think that I go around intentionally crashing people's weddings like this? I'd only do it if _you_ were the groom. I'd crash a million weddings to get you, no matter how many hearts I'd have to break."

I yanked him down by his tie and kissed him to make sure he knew how serious I was.

"You know, you could've done this a little more tactfully," Rude murmured softly.

"I have no shame, Rude. You should know that better than anybody," I grinned. Then, to my surprise, Rude slung me over his shoulder and carried me out of the church. By that point, Melody had burst into tears and I comfortingly gave her the finger as I was carried out. I couldn't resist it, I had to rub it in her face.

Strong arms pinned me against the wall and tempting lips stole my breath away. Rude was a better kisser than I gave him credit for. His roaming hands stripped me of everything I had on and calloused fingers explored my skin. I started tearin' at his clothes when he moved on to my neck, wanting to feel his hot chocolate skin against me.

"Bite me harder," I groaned when he nibbled on my neck. I hissed in pleasure at the tingling feeling of being marked.

"Mm, my sexy little masochist..." Rude felt hard and ready in my hand, and I felt my cock twitch anxiously.

"Let's skip foreplay, Reno," gorgeous brown eyes smirked at me. "I wanna fuck you so bad..."

"You read my mind," I licked my lips. Rude spit on his cock as a makeshift lube and I propped one of my legs up on his waist. I guided him inside me and he pushed his way all the way inside of me. He was big as fuck and I felt like I was bein' split open, but the pain only made it feel even better. I was gonna have one hell of an orgasm.

"_Ahh_, rock with me, baby," I moaned and bit his lower lip. Rude coaxed me into a kiss and started rolling his hips into me. We created a slow yet delicious friction that turned me on even more, and the way my cock rubbed between our chests nearly made me scream.

"Talk to me, Reno," my brown-skinned god whispered lowly. "Tell me how you feel..."

"I'm on fire, baby," I gasped. "I feel so fuckin' good right now, baby, _don't stop_!"

"_Hah_, it's so damn hot inside you, Ren..."

My heart was about to fly out of my chest it was beating so fast. I was about to cum, and I could feel every part of my body tense as I reached my limit. Then Rude pulled me into a deep wet kiss and I had to climax. I felt a sticky hotness drip between our sweating bodies. Rude chuckled against my cheek and groaned my name huskily as he came, shooting his own hotness so deep inside me I swear I could taste it.

"I should've confessed to you a long time ago," I joked breathlessly. "That was the best sex I ever had."

"I just know how to work with what I have," he smirked at me.

"Heh, I have to agree, baby."

* * *

A little longer than a quickie, but it's all good. 'Til next time!

--

SB


End file.
